It is well known that even during the coldest winter, the ground six inches or lower below the surface is substantially at a higher temperature than the outside air. Also, even during the hottest summer, the ground six or more inches below the surface is substantially cooler than the outside air. Geologists consider that the permanent "no change in temperature" begins at five feet below the ground surface. In this era of energy conservation, if some means could be employed to transfer the temperature below the ground to the inside of houses and buildings, that substantially less heating and cooling energy would be required.
Previous to this invention, there has been no known viable structure which could achieve the above-noted objectives. It is to be understood that this invention is not particularly useful in northern climates (Canada, for example) as the ground water is too cold.